History maker
by aymericbdx
Summary: Shany, personnage lambda dans son monde, se retrouve dans l'univers de son manga préféré. Ayant perdu la mémoire c'est un nouveau départ pour lui. Nouvelle vie, nouveaux amis, nouveaux dangers, rencontrera-t-il l'amour ? Qui sait de quoi est fait l'histoire de la vie.


History maker

_Résumé _:

Shany, personnage lambda dans son monde, se retrouve dans l'univers de son manga préféré. Ayant perdu la mémoire c'est un nouveau départ pour lui. Nouvelle vie, nouveaux amis, nouveaux dangers, rencontrera-t-il l'amour ? Qui sait de quoi est fait l'histoire de la vie.

**Introduction**

Un jour basique pour une vie basique, une vie basique oui mais où la solitude et l'abandon règnent en maître. Une vie fade, sans couleurs, sans rien. Au fait, je ne suis même pas présenté et je vous étale ma vie alors que vous ne connaissez même pas : je m'appelle Shany et bien que je sois français, du fin fond de la campagne , je porte un nom japonais. J'ai 17 ans et et je mène une vie plutôt normal : un lycée, des amis qui me prennent en pitié, et des parents qui ne sont jamais présents et tant mieux je préfère ne pas croiser mon père qui me rouerait de coups encore. Je suis dans mes pensées et ne faisant pas attention à ce que je faisais, je percuta un vieux monsieur, m'excusant précipitamment je reprends le chemin de mon petit appartement, une fois arrivé dans ce petit havre de paix je remarquais qu'un livre était arrivé dans mon sac, une petite note sur laquelle était inscrit " Tous tes malheurs prendront fin à la lecture de ce livre mais prudence et méfiance et réfreine tes ardeurs si tu commences la lecture des surprises sont à attendres"._ Une fabuleuse vie m'attend si je lis ce bouquin et de quels effets parle cette note tant pis je suis prêt à prendre ce risque_. Le soir venu, je m'installais dans mon lit, en commençant la lecture, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait du début des chevaliers du zodiaque à quelques différences prêts, en effet, ce livre parlait d'une résurrection des chevaliers après qu'ils aient battus Hadès, vie qui leur serait accordée par Zeus lui-même qui ordonnait aux trois divinités millénaires de stopper ces combats futiles et mortels pour de nombreuses personnes dans ce monde. Alors que je décidait d'arrêter la lecture, c'est alors qu'une poudre de couleur or surgit de nul part m'entourant et plongeant dans une profond sommeille. Dans mon rêve, je chutais sans fin, des souvenirs bons comme mauvais, défilaient sans arrêt me vrillant le crâne sans fin, cependant ces souvenirs, MES souvenirs disparaissaient, _la fin de mes malheurs_, je ne pus penser à autre chose puisque je sombrais dans l'inconscience mais dans un dernier élan de conscience je réussis à voir où je me trouvais : _une salle dans laquelle sont réunis plusieurs personnes qui me semblent vaguement familière_. La seule chose que je pus prononcer avant de m'évanouir fut :

" Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît. "

Noir, noir, noir, je ne vois que cela du noir, tout autour de moi, une symphonie silencieuse accompagne cet abîme sans fin dans lequel je semble m'enfoncer encore et toujours. _Qui suis-je, que suis-je, où je me trouve,_ tant de questions et pourtant aucune réponse à ma portée. Pourtant je sens tout, les odeurs, les mouvements autour de moi, les regards sur ma personne. Je sens que l'on essaie de me ramener à la réalité mais je ne réagis absolument pas, à vrai dire pourquoi je reviendrais je ne sais même pas qui je suis. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, un plafond blanc et une lumière aveuglante m'accueillent, je referme les yeux en gémissant de mécontentement, je remerciais intérieurement la personne qui fermait les volets, je pus ouvrir mes yeux plus doucement de plus voulant parler pour remercier la personne de m'avoir sauvé, seul un son rauque et désagréable pour ma gorge, un verre d'eau atterrit sur mes lèvres, je lançais un regard satisfait à la personne me faisant boire ce verre. Elle était très jolie, un visage pâle et bien tracé où deux yeux saphirs magnifiques trônait, un nez droit et fin, des lèvres pulpeuses, un corps plus qu'avantageux : un corps fin, des jambes longues et fuselées, bien qu'ayant des attributs féminins, je remarquais qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme mais d'un homme. Une fois mon verre fini, l'homme se présenta dans un français impeccable qu'il se nommait Camus, et que j'étais au Sanctuaire d'Athéna : déesse de la guerre, il me demanda qui j'étais, cependant je ne pus que lui répondre :

"_Je m'excuse, je ne peux malheureusement vous répondre, je ne sais même pas qui suis-je, comment je m'appelle, d'où je viens, ce que je fais là._

\- " _Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien_. "

\- "_ Non, vraiment de rien, la mémoire me fait défaut, rien je ne me rappelle de rien aussi loin que je suis né, le noir total... "_

_\- " Dans ce cas, viens avec moi, notre chef veut te voir pour pouvoir éclaircir ce mystère. "_

_\- " Très bien, cependant si je me trouvais dans le sanctuaire d'une déesse grecque, c'est que tout le monde parle cette langue, comment vais-je pouvoir parler devant lui ? "_

La suite ne fut qu'une suite sans fin de couloirs, une grande et lourde porte en or ciselé m'indiquait silencieusement que nous étions arrivés à destination, j'attendais debout, le regard sans peur derrière la porte, que Camus finisse son discours dans une langue que je distinguais comme du grec. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il me demanda d'approcher, bizarrement je senti tout mon courage et ma détermination sans faille me quitter comme neige fondant au soleil, surtout que de nombreuses personnes très familières me regardant n'arrangeait pas les choses. Tout en parlant, Camus traduisait au fur et à mesure que je parlais c'est à dire tout ce que j'ai déjà dit à ce dernier, une fois mon histoire terminé, on me dit que je devais aller avec Camus et vivre avec lui jusqu'à la fin de ce mystère. Nouvelle vie, nouveau départ dans le monde

A suivre


End file.
